tennis_servefandomcom-20200213-history
Tennis Serve Wiki
Tennis Tennis is a multiple player sport that consists of a tennis racquet and tennis ball. Tennis is played on a tennis court with a net separating the court into two sides for each player or each pair of players. The object of the game is to rally the ball back and forth between opposing players until a player misses the ball or hits it out of the court. Basics of learn how to play tennis: https://www.optimumtennis.net/how-to-play-tennis.htm The Serve The serve is a crucial part of the game of tennis as it will determine if the game will proceed. The serve is used to start each point played throughout the game. The player serving the ball will throw the ball into the air to hit it with their raquet. The player must stand behind the baseline with the object being to hit the ball in the diagonal box on the opposing court. Each player that serves the ball with get 2 chances to make the ball over the net and into the correct box. There are certain techniques used to have the best possible performance when serving the ball. The serve has a specific cycle of movements referred to as the "kinematic chain".Martin, C., Bideau, B., Nicolas, G., Delamarche, P., & Kulpa, R. (2012). How does the tennis serve technique influence the serve-and-volley?. Journal Of Sports Sciences, 30(11), 1149-1156. doi:10.1080/02640414.2012.695079 This "kinematic chain" is a serious of body motions starting with the lower body and works its way up to the upper body motions. This chain will determine the success of the serve. Steps on how to serve for beginners: https://www.feeltennis.net/serve-technique/ Serving Technique There are more than one ways a player can serve a tennis ball, with some techniques being more effective than others. One of the most effect techniques is the foot-back technique. During the foot-back serve a player will leave their read foot back when they first begin moving their racquet and right before they make impact with the ball they will move their foot forward. Reid, M., Elliott, B., & Alderson, J. (2008). Lower-Limb Coordination and Shoulder Joint Mechanics in the Tennis Serve. Medicine & Science In Sports & Exercise, 40(2), 308-315. doi:10.1249/mss.0b013e31815c6d61 This technique is useful because of the it helps the player quickly reposition themselves from serving into a position in which they are ready for the ball return. With the foot-back technique the player can create a larger linear momentum going forward, which helps them move to the net quicker.Abrams, G. D., Sheets, A. L., Andriacchi, T. P., & Safran, M. R. (2011). Review of tennis serve motion analysis and the biomechanics of three serve types with implications for injury. Sports Biomechanics, 10(4), 378-390. doi:10.1080/14763141.2011.629302 Alternative Techniques One of the most popular techniques along with the foot-back technique is the foot-up technique. The foot-up technique is when a player will bring their back foot up by their front foot before pushing back and down. This technique, although is has it's benefits, has been proven to be less effective during the game of tennis. When players use the foot-up technique they must push upward more which creates a longer recovery time and doesn't allow the player to make it to the net as quickly to return the ball. Martin, Caroline. (2015). Should players serve using the foot-up or foot-back technique?. Coaching & Sport Science Review. 23. 17-19. Serving Phases There are 3 different phases of the serve are preparation, acceleration and the follow-through.Kovacs, M., & Ellenbecker, T. (2011). An 8-Stage Model for Evaluating the Tennis Serve: Implications for Performance Enhancement and Injury Prevention. Sports Health, 3''(6), 504–513. http://doi.org/10.1177/1941738111414175 During the preparation phase each player will position themselves in their own style. they will prepare themselves to best be able to use force and power to create a proper serve. The acceleration phase is when the proper foot technique comes into play, such as the foot-back technique. The player will use more knee joint extension to create a large base of support to be able to properly squat into the serve. For a more powerful serve the player will use lateral trunk flexion to create greater angular momentum as they swing forward. The player should have an off-center angular impulse that will help their racquet be more elevated while their opposite arm will be depressed. The player must use their coordination and strength for optimal acceleration. The final phase is the follow-through. This phase requires the deceleration of the upper and lower body's eccentric loads. The follow-through will be different for each player depending on which serve technique they decide to use. Should they use the foot-back technique, the players follow-through will allow them to have less of a a horizontal breaking force as their center of mass will not be shifted forward completely, allowing them time to run forward towards the net. References Abrams, G. D., Sheets, A. L., Andriacchi, T. P., & Safran, M. R. (2011). Review of tennis serve motion analysis and the biomechanics of three serve types with implications for injury. ''Sports Biomechanics, 10(4), 378-390. doi:10.1080/14763141.2011.629302 Kovacs, M., & Ellenbecker, T. (2011). An 8-Stage Model for Evaluating the Tennis Serve: Implications for Performance Enhancement and Injury Prevention. Sports Health, 3''(6), 504–513. http://doi.org/10.1177/1941738111414175 Martin, C., Bideau, B., Nicolas, G., Delamarche, P., & Kulpa, R. (2012). How does the tennis serve technique influence the serve-and-volley?. ''Journal Of Sports Sciences, 30(11), 1149-1156. doi:10.1080/02640414.2012.695079 Martin, Caroline. (2015). Should players serve using the foot-up or foot-back technique?. Coaching & Sport Science Review. 23. 17-19. Reid, M., Elliott, B., & Alderson, J. (2008). Lower-Limb Coordination and Shoulder Joint Mechanics in the Tennis Serve. Medicine & Science In Sports & Exercise, 40(2), 308-315. doi:10.1249/mss.0b013e31815c6d61 Category:Browse